


A Lazy Saturday

by gray_autumn_sky



Series: Lazy Saturday [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: Regina and Mal try to spend a cold fall day inside, cuddling on the couch and watching Netflix, but their plans are foiled by Snow White.





	

It’s a gray and blustery sort of day late in the fall and a Saturday—the sort of day that is perfect for warm fires and cuddling up under thick, knit blankets, and the sort of day when changing out of pajamas simply isn’t necessary. Henry is with Emma and Killian, and they have the house to themselves—and almost as a twist of fate, that very morning _Antiques Road Show—_ one of the few shows they actually enjoyed together— was added to Netflix—something Mal often referred to as the most impressive magic this world had to offer.

They start early—pulling blankets off of the bed and settling on opposite ends of the couch—as they watch the only show they both genuinely enjoy. For Mal, she loves seeing what others value, what they have hidden in their closets and the little things they have hoarded in their basements—and for Regina, it’s simply the spectacle of it all. So Mal marvels over baroque clocks and mid-century martini tumblers, going on and on about how _this_ is why you shouldn’t throw things away and _that_ is why you should hold onto items that serve no functional use, Regina watches, quietly judging people for the cluttered attics and exaggerated gasps when they realize the small fortune that had been hiding in a box in a damp basement.

By mid-day, Regina’s thoughts begin to wander to lunch and she can’t help but laugh when Mal only answers her question with monosyllabic responses she watches in awe as an elderly woman goes through her button-collection, pointing out a few passed on the from colonial period that she thinks might be from military uniforms. Shaking her head, Regina laughs and gets up off the couch in search of last night’s Chinese take-out.

“Can you believe it?” Mal asks, accepting the bowl of lo mien without looking away from the TV, “Two hundred dollar _each_ for those buttons.”

“Imagine that,” Regina says with a grin and a little laugh, settling back on her side of the couch, unable to stop herself from thinking how adorable Mal is like this—so engaged and excited about something so unimportant and inconsequential to her actual life, completely enthralled by someone else’s fortune. Her smile brightens as Mal gasps and squeals over tea sets and framed needle points—and suddenly Regina realizes that she finds herself much more entertained by Mal than show.

By late in the afternoon, Mal is still spellbound, but Regina’s interests have shifted. Her bare foot slides up and down Mal’s leg, as she pretends to watch an old man explaining his stamp collection—and slowly, but surely, Mal takes notice, turning her head and looking at Regina. Regina’s lip catches between her teeth as her foot travel higher, sliding brazenly over the flannel pajamas covering Mal’s legs.

“What are you doing?”

“What do you _think_ I’m doing?” Regina asks in return as a slow smile edges onto her lips, no longer interested in musty stamp collections or pottery discovered at a yard sale, and pushes herself forward, angling herself over Mal, who is genuinely torn between her at the _Antiques Road Show_. Regina grins as her lips brush over her jaw, dropping teasing kisses until Mal rolls onto her back and links her long arms around her neck, giggling softly as their lips meet, and they lose themselves in a lazy kiss.

“OH. MY. GOD! OH MY _GOOOOOOD_!”  

Regina jumps, breaking the kiss and pulling herself up and her heart beat quickens as she turns wide eyed toward the TV where an elderly woman with a tight bun is shrieking over the value of a china doll. Mal laughs out—a low, rumbling laugh—as she draws Regina back down to her. This time this kiss is deeper and more intense—and this time, she can’t focus on much other the warm, wet lips and free roaming hands.

So they never hear the lock turning and the door creaking open; they never hear the footsteps coming closer and closer until it’s far too late to regain composure.

First, there’s a gasp—a loud sucking in of air accompanied by a little squeak—and it barely registers over the sound of the TV. But then the babbling that follows catches her attention—a steady string of “oh, god, I’m sorry…I’m sorry…” and Regina groans as she pulls away, grimacing to find Snow standing awkwardly in the doorway, her eyes focused on the crown molding as her cheeks flush and she fidgets with her hands. “Regina, I’m so, _so_ sorry…”

“You keep saying that,” Regina says, more annoyed than embarrassed.

“I really didn’t mean to…”

“Yet here you are,” Mal murmurs in a voice that soft yet cutting, as she pulls herself up and smiles curtly.

“Honestly, I didn’t mean to…”

“We’ve covered that,” Regina says, taking a breath and slowly releasing it. “The question is why are you here?”

“Oh,” Snow breathes out as a small smile stretches onto her lips. “You weren’t answering your phone and… and I was worried.”

Regina blinks and she can almost feel a smile tugging at the corners of Mal’s mouth. “I’m fine.”

“Yes, I… I see that.”

“We were just trying to have a… quiet day in.”

“An _Antiques Road Show_ marathon and… a little alone time.”

“Ooh, I _love_ that show,” Snow says taking a little step forward. “Did you see the one the buttons?”

“From the soldiers’ uniforms?” Mal asks, scooting into the edge of the couch. “I did! It’s one of my favorites.”

“Can you _believe_ how much those _little things_ were _worth_?”

“That’s why I _never_ throw anything away…”

Regina whimpers a little as the other two women launch into a conversation about typewriters and bookends and other oddities they’ve seen and loved on the show, and the next thing she knows Snow is sitting down in the arm chair beside the couch and Mal is turning up the volume. Regina looks between them unable to believe that only five minutes ago Mal’s soft lips were pressed into hers and her hands were skimming beneath her pajama top, and now they’re watching TV with Snow White.

“Oh, that mirror is _gorgeous_ …” Snow says as Regina’s bottom lip pouts out.

“It _is_ ,” Mal agrees as her arm circles around Regina’s waist and she leans back into the couch cushions, pulling Regina with her. “You said you want me to make more of an effort with them,” she whispers as she nuzzles against her cheek, her lips pressing gently at her jaw. “So, I’m making an effort.” Regina sighs and looks back at her, unable to annoyed with that as she offers her a grateful grin in reply, and then settles back into her and decides to enjoy the show…and decides they can pick up where they left off later on.


End file.
